


Всё ломается

by naid



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Backstory, Dark, Disturbing Themes, Drama, Gen, Killing, Sex, Violence, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4765499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naid/pseuds/naid





	Всё ломается

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Everything Breaks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17769) by [Penknife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penknife/pseuds/Penknife). 



Виктор знает: у каждой клетки есть дверь. Любую дверь можно сломать. Но иногда во сне вокруг него воздвигаются прутья, и он рычит и бьётся, сражаясь с тем, чего не может увидеть.

*****

Он снова в подвале, всё смотрит на дверь, по которой когда-нибудь (почему этого ещё не случилось?) будет колотить снова и снова, пока она не треснет и не сломается. Тут холодно. По контуру двери пробивается свет, и кто-то (кто-то слабый, вовсе не как он) плачет, потому что скоро наверху они все лягут спать и выключат свет. Он не хотел быть плохим. Вещи просто сами ломаются в его руках.

*****

Он в армии, бьёт по решётке камеры, пачкает прутья кровью, пока его костяшки трескаются, исцеляются, снова прорывают кожу. Он ни черта не сделал, только пытался записаться в армию, но они посмотрели на его руки и зубы и назвали уродом, так что он толкнул одного из них к стене и молотил, пока лицо у того не стало залитой кровью маской.

— Ну-ка, что тут у нас? — тянет слова человек, смотрящий на него с порога. Он выглядит слабаком, но держится будто сильный.

— А ты ещё что за хер? — рычит Виктор.

— Полагаю, я ваш новый лучший друг.

*****

Он в джунглях, принюхивается к новым запахам, останавливается тут и там, чтобы провести ладонью по стволу дерева или склониться и пощупать грязь. Он может здесь охотиться. Он сможет охотиться где угодно.

— Найди мне врага, — говорит Страйкер, и он ускользает меж деревьев, ведомый запахами ружейной смазки и страха, которого так много, будто он литрами расплёскан по листьям. — Лучше, чем ищейка, — говорит Страйкер за его спиной.

— Но лучше ли он меня? — спрашивает Логан, и Виктор, углубляясь всё дальше в лес, чувствует между лопаток пристальный взгляд.

— Нет никого лучше Росомахи.

*****

Он в лагере, куда Страйкер временами направляет пленных, чтобы вместе с Логаном допрашивать их. Виктор бродит меж клеток, в которых ютятся захваченные ими люди. В палатке Логана кричит один из них. Виктору не нравятся клетки. Логан делает всякое, пока они связаны, так что пленные не могут даже убежать. Тогда он выходит и подолгу курит, глядя куда-то в джунгли.

В одну из ночей — черёд деревенской девчонки, которую они вдвоём трахнули. Когда Страйкер сажает её в клетку, Логан долго на неё смотрит. Той ночью Виктор слышит её крики. Логан снова запирает её в клетку — почти нежно. У неё не осталось ногтей. Логан захлопывает дверь и быстро уходит. Замок не срабатывает, дверца снова открывается — всего на пару сантиметров.

Девчонка поднимает взгляд на Виктора, в её глазах мольба. Он открывает дверь и заходит к ней, склоняется рядом. Она плакала, пока он её трахал, но теперь она подползает обниматься, прижимается, будто замёрзла. Она говорит на языке, которого Виктор не понимает, но знает, что она твердит «пожалуйста, пожалуйста».

Ей некуда бежать. Нет такого места, где он мог бы её спрятать — где Логан не нашёл бы её. Нет никого лучше Росомахи.

Виктор тянется к её горлу, берётся руками, встряхивает — жёстко, всего один раз. Ломает ей шею.

У каждой клетки есть дверь.

*****

Он пристёгнут к столу в комнате с металлическими стенами. Кто-то из людей в белых халатах однажды сказал, что они в Канаде, прежде чем Страйкер взглядом заставил её заткнуться. Не то чтобы ему было до этого дело. Он не может сломать браслеты на руках и лодыжках. В них какой-то особенный металл. Страйкер сказал это в тот раз, когда они брали его кровь, или, может, тогда, когда они отжигали кусочки его кожи. Всё перемешалось воедино.

Однажды приходит Логан и смотрит на него. Он курит, дым от сигары поднимается вверх кольцами и стекает вниз с водой, что собирается каплями на металлическом потолке и стенах.

— Всё ещё лучшая собачка Страйкера?

Логан неспешно улыбается.

— Лучше, чем быть его подопытной крысой.

*****

Он снова в Штатах, и он не может вспомнить точно, как тут оказался, но он и не пытается. Со временем всё становится размытым, ему это нравится. Теперь хорошо. Однажды он снимает девчонку, которая говорит, что она медсестра; запах антисептика от её кожи и белые резиновые перчатки, брошенные на заднее сиденье машины, заставляют его сердито рычать и бить её снова и снова, пока она не крошится, будто смятый в горсти лист. После ему приходится покинуть город, но это ничего. Он любит двигаться дальше.

*****

Он танцует с синей девчонкой в комнате, полной уродов, наблюдает, как медленно тает её одежда, пока на ней не остаётся лишь кожа да чешуйки. Виктор хочет трахнуть её прямо тут, а она смеётся и позволяет себя подхватить, обнимает его ногами за талию. Он трётся о неё, пока не кончает там же, на танцполе, и она целует его чуть повыше уха.

— Пойдём потрахаемся, — говорит она, и они отправляются к ней домой и трахаются, пока она не устаёт. Виктор голоден, так что они заказывают пиццу и едят, сидя на кровати. В комнате — вещи другого мужчины. Виктор чувствует повсюду его запах, он только-только начинает выветриваться со временем.

— А что скажет твой муж?

Она пожимает плечами и вгрызается в кусок с грибами и салями, словно умирает от голода.

— Он не мой муж, и он не будет возражать. Он знает, что когда я совсем одна, мне скучно.

— Он урод?

— Мутант, — говорит она так, будто между этими словами есть какая-то разница.

*****

Человек кажется мягоньким, но смотрит жёстко. Он сверху донизу осматривает Виктора, и от высокомерного пренебрежения в этом взгляде Виктор низко, гортанно рычит. Рейвен кладёт ладонь на его руку, чтобы успокоить.

— Расскажи ему то, что ты сказал мне, — говорит она. — Расскажи ему об Оружии Икс.

— Какая тебе нахер разница?

Человек дёргает рукав, обнажая руку, показывая бледно-голубые цифры, что пятнают белую кожу.

— Я побывал в клетке.

И Виктор рассказывает.


End file.
